Love / Friendship Points
In order to activate events with the Villagers you need to increase your friendship with them. You can do this by giving them gifts, talking to them daily, and participating in festivals. In previous versions of Harvest Moon you had no exact way of knowing how much each person likes you, except for the potential spouses's colored heart meters. A person's friendship (and a girl or boy's love) is measured on a points system. The system has always been in the games but players were never able to see the numeric values. In the marriage-sense you could only see an indication of the values by viewing the heart colors; 0 to 9,999 points was a black heart, 10,000 to 19,999 points was a purple heart, and so on. In Harvest Moon DS you now have the tool to know exactly how a person feels about you. The Love Bangle is for sale in the Sprite Company Tree. You have to exchange 5000 Medals for it from Roller in the Casino area. When you equip the ring in your ornament slot of your Rucksack you can see a person's Love and Friendship values display on your screen. There are two types of values. Love points are only available for viewing on people that can potentially be married. The higher the value, the higher her heart color. The highest value is 65,535. » 0 to 9,999 LP = Black Heart » 10,000 to 19,999 = Purple Heart » 20,000 to 29,999 = Blue Heart » 30,000 to 39,999 = Green Heart » 40,000 to 49,999 = Yellow Heart » 50,000 to 59,999 = Orange Heart » 60,000 to 65,535 = Red Heart Friendship points measure the friend level between you and that person. The highest Friendship value you can have is 255. Friendship points will naturally decrease if you ignore the person for a while, but Love Points will not lower on their own unless you do something bad such as littering, killing your animals, and so on. Each gift you can give have a numeric point value associated with it. The better the gift, the more impact it will have on the Love and Friendship points. A marriage candidate's favorite gift will get you 800 Love points and 9 Friendship points. Something he or she likes will get you 500 Love points and 9 Friendship points, and an o-k items will get you 300 Love and 3 Friendship Points. If you give something the person does not like, you will loose Love and Friendship points. You can only earn Love points once per game day so make sure the gift you give will have maximum results. Unlike Love Points, Friendship points can increase multiple times per day but only the first-gift you give will have the full effect. The extra gifts you give on the same day will lower to a extra-gift scale increase. First-gift FP scale: +9 / +3 / +1 / -3 / -9 ' Extra-gift FP scale:' +3 / +1 / 0 / -3 / -9 Only the marriage candidates have a Horror item you can give that will drastically drop their affection for you. If you by chance give that person their most hated item then you will loose a whopping 5000 Love Points and 20 Friendship Points! There is a small way to "cheat" when raising Friendship Points. Showing your pets to the villagers will add 1 point to their FP value, and you can repeat this as many times as you want in one day! Some villagers prefer the dog and some others prefer the cat. Another way to be sneaky is to abuse the character's birthday. On a villager's birthday the FP increases are multiplied by 5, so the first 9-point gift you give equals 45 FP and makes the first-gift scale set for +45/+15 /+5 points. The extra-gift scale is also multiplied by 5. Giving gifts worth 45 and 15 points are definately more effective than 9 points and 3 points. Birthdays are important! Love Points also multiply by a factor of 5. You can receive 4000 LP by giving a girl her most favorite gift on her birthday.